


Mischief Managed

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tomki - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Loki, Comments appreciated, Frostpudding, M/M, Tomki, Top!Tom, guilty pleasure, here be smut, this is my first attempt at writing tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is memorizing his lines for Coriolanus when he gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first attempt at writing Tomki, so please, be gentle.

Tom paced the length of his living room muttering in iambic pentameter under his breath. He was learning his lines for his newest play: _Coriolanus_ by William Shakespeare. He tracked his speech with the rhythm of his feet as they padded quietly across the floor. He glanced back at the script in his hand and closed his eyes as he attempted to commit the words to memory. He turned and started in the other direction without missing a beat. When he opened his eyes, he let out a small scream. Standing in front of him was a being who should have been impossible. It was him! The man standing in front of him looked exactly as he had when he played Loki in _Thor 2: The Dark World_. Not just similar, but completely identical, down to the small scar on his lip.

“Oh, did I frighten you, Thomas of Midgard?” Loki asked as he took a step toward the terrified actor. Tom countered with a step back as he dropped his script and started trembling. “Ah, ah, ah! Don’t move, now. I want a good look at you before I decide what to do with you.”

“D-Do with me?” Tom asked. He froze in place as Loki started to walk a slow circuit around him. Tom felt a hand brush against his lower back and shivered. “Please, don’t hurt me! I haven’t done anything.”

“Oh, haven’t you? How dare you lie to the god of mischief and lies?” Loki snarled, gripping Tom’s hair and yanking his head savagely back. “You have impersonated a god! You have sullied my name with your Midgardian ‘film,’ and made me look weak!”

“Weak? Never! You’ve got a lot of fans! You have an army now! Nobody ever sees you as weak,” Tom pleaded, and he watched as Loki’s expression softened and a single black eyebrow rose in interest.

“An army?”

“Yes! May I show you?” Tom asked, and Loki reluctantly released his grip on the actor’s hair. Tom carefully moved to his computer and pulled up a website he never thought he’d visit again: Tumblr. He logged in and typed ‘Loki’s Army’ into the search bar. Tom turned to gesture to Loki, and found him already looking at the screen from over his shoulder. Tom jumped a little, then tried to regain his composure with a small cough. He pointed to particular posts, and took a deep breath. “These people are your fans. They admire you, and not a single one of them thinks you’re weak. I swear I meant you no offense.”

“None taken,” Loki murmured absently as he read post after post from admires. After a few minutes, Tom saw tears welling up in Loki’s eyes. The Asgardian turned and sat on the ground, leaning against Tom’s desk and allowing a sob of frustration to tear from his throat. “How? How did you do it?”

Tom got up from his seat and knelt next Loki who had his face buried despairingly in his hands. Tom tentatively reached his hand out and rested it on Loki’s shoulder. When the Asgardian didn’t flinch away, Tom leaned a little closer.

“How did I do what, darling?” He crooned softly, and Loki sobbed harder. Tom gently coaxed Loki into his arms and embraced him, rubbing soothing little circles into his back. Watching Loki sob was like watching an angel despair over a lost soul. “Shh, it’s alright, darling.”

“How did you make them like me? Nobody ever likes me,” Loki mumbled into Tom’s shoulder. The actor smiled took the liberty of kissing the top of Loki’s head.

“You can’t make people like you, Loki. Those people—your fans—care about you despite all that you’ve done. They understand your motivation, none more than I,” Tom said, and Loki leaned back to look him in the eye. “Because I was given the opportunity to be you in those movies, I feel like I’ve known you my whole life. You’re a part of me, Loki, as strange as that sounds.”

Tom opened his mouth to say more, but Loki cut him off with a kiss. The set of cool, thin lips that met Tom’s felt safe and familiar, and Tom wondered if perhaps some of his dreams had been real after all. The actor had often imagined what it would be like if Loki was real, and many times, much to his embarrassment, he’d awoken after a particularly arousing dream about the Norse god with a raging erection. Now, as Loki’s lips finally separated from Tom’s, the actor finally resigned himself to the fact that he was well and truly attracted to the man in his arms. Sure, Tom had found himself attracted to other men before, but never quite like this. Loki was different. As he’d told the god, Loki was part of him, because he’d spent so long in his head when he was playing him in the Marvel movies. Tom did wonder for a brief moment as Loki leaned in for a second kiss if this wasn’t the height of narcissism since Loki was pretty much identical to himself. The moment their lips touched, though, Tom moaned and completely lost his train of thought.

“Thomas, please,” Loki begged, and the man in question cradled his head gently as he nuzzled him. Loki shifted so he was straddling Tom’s lap and ground his hips down as he wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck. “Thomas, there…there is nobody else I would trust with this. Would you…? Would you make love to me?”

Tom had never had sexual relations with another man before. Sure, there had been drunken fumblings in the dark when he was at university, but never had he actually had sex with a man before. Tom had a rough idea of how it worked, but he was a bit unsure. His uncertainty showed on his face, and Loki kissed him slowly.

“No need to be nervous,” Loki crooned as he ground his hips down again. Tom’s hands gripped Loki’s waist and pulled him down harder. “Have you done this with a male before?”

“No,” Tom answered feeling himself blush to the tips of his ears. “Have you?”

“Many times. Fear not. I shall teach you all that you need to know,” Loki said, and he stood, pulling Tom to his feet as well. Loki wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck again and allowed Tom to draw him close. The two stumbled into Tom’s bedroom, each never releasing the other as they started tugging at their clothing. Loki halted Tom’s progress on his armor and snapped his fingers, removing both their clothing all at once and leaving them both stark naked. Their cocks were both hard and angry shade of red from the neglect they’d received after Loki’s teasing. Loki took Tom’s hands and sat on the bed, guiding Tom to stand between his legs as they kissed and groped blindly at each other’s flesh. _Who’d have thought a Norse god would be so responsive to a mere Midgardian’s touch?_ Tom mused to himself as his fingers brushed Loki’s nipples, making him whimper into Tom’s mouth. Loki gasped and spoke in a quiet voice. “Thomas…”

“Loki,” Tom responded in a half-moan as the man grasped his erection and started stroking him, making him even harder than he already was. Tom hadn’t thought that was possible, but as his cock grew longer, Tom had to admit that Loki was the only one to have that effect on him in a long while. He reached out to stroke Loki’s cock, but the Asgardian slapped his hand away. “Show me. Show me how to pleasure you, Loki.”

The dark-haired prince conjured a small bottle and handed it to Tom, who promptly blushed when he realized what it was. Loki crawled backwards on the bed until he was in the center, then flipped onto his hands and knees. Tom swallowed thickly and squirted lube into his hand. He slicked up a single finger with the substance and watched as Loki propped himself on his cheek and spread his legs. The Asgardian’s hands reached back and spread his ass cheeks, exposing his hole for Tom’s viewing pleasure.

“Start with one finger, then add another,” Loki instructed. “Curl them toward the bed, and don’t stop until you have three in.”

Tom squeaked, but said nothing in reply as he traced the pink pucker with his index finger. He was being a tease, and he knew it. Finally, Loki growled and told him in his most commanding (and not at all desperate) voice to ‘put it in, already, you useless Midgardian.’ This time, Tom pushed his finger in and didn’t stop till he was up to the second knuckle. He put Loki’s instruction to the test and curled his finger in the direction of Loki’s hard, bobbing cock. Oh, how Tom was rewarded! A moan sounded from deep in Loki’s chest that was so beautiful that Tom nearly came on the spot. He clenched his jaw and started thrusting his finger in and out, curling it to hit that special place inside his lover. Eventually, it became easier to move his digit, so he slicked up a second finger and slid it inside Loki as well. This time when he curled his fingers, Loki’s hands fisted the sheets and he whimpered erotically.

“Thomas! Ohh, please…T-Thomas,” Loki breathed as he started thrusting back against Tom’s fingers, trying to force them deeper. Tom repeated the process with a third finger, and watched as a steady stream of precome dribbled from Loki’s cock, connecting it to Tom’s sheets in a clear line. Tom’s own cock was leaking an embarrassingly large amount of the same substance, but he barely noticed. He was too focused on fingering the man on his hands and knees in front of him. Eventually, Loki reached back and slapped at Tom’s hand. “I’m ready, Thomas. Fuck me, already!”

Tom crawled onto the bed on his knees and lined his cock up with Loki’s ass. Then another thought occurred to him.

“Wait, don’t we need a condom?”

Loki shook his head vigorously.

“No! Do not be foolish,” he said. “I’m a god, Thomas. I am immune to such diseases and I do not carry them. We are both quite safe. Now, for my sake, please, I beg you: fuck me!”

Loki still held his cheeks apart, and Tom braced a hand on his lower back as he started to push into him. The two men moaned loudly; Tom from the feeling of Loki’s tight channel, and Loki from the feeling of Tom stretching him. When he was fully seated inside his lover, Tom groaned and gripped Loki’s hips tightly.

“Fuck, Loki, I’m not going to last,” he said, and he heard Loki let out a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a moan.

“That’s what I was counting on. Now, move,” he begged, wriggling beneath Tom hoping that it would be enough to coax him into canting his hips. Much to Loki’s relief, it was. Tom withdrew and thrust back into his warm depths, feeling his jaw drop open at the sensation of Loki surrounding him. The way his hole fluttered around Tom’s cock was almost enough to send him over the edge after the first few thrusts. Tom aimed for that special spot inside his lover, and when Loki groaned loudly, he assumed that he’d found it. “There! Oh gods, Thomas!”

Tom aimed for that spot repeatedly and was rewarded by the rising pitch of Loki’s moans and whimpers. Soon, they were both panting, and Loki’s grip on the sheets had become so strong that Tom could’ve sworn he heard the sound of fabric tearing. He was actually glad about that. It would be a tangible reminder if Loki left that the night had actually happened—that Tom hadn’t imagined it all as part of some sick fantasy. So Tom fucked him harder and faster, moaning loudly himself and feeling like a beast rutting into his mate.

“T-Thomas! I…Oh, fuck,” Loki called out as he came, shooting hot ropes of his seed on the sheets beneath him and trembling. Tom shouted as he felt Loki’s hole clench and flutter around his cock, milking his orgasm from him.

“Loki! Fuck! Fuck, yes,” he cried as he spilled inside the Asgardian prince. He gave a few miniscule thrusts as he was emptied completely, then collapsed on top of Loki. Tom struggled to roll off his lover, but Loki reached back and pulled him back down.

“You won’t hurt me. Besides, I…I like the feeling of your weight on top of me,” Loki said, and Tom swiveled his hips once more. Both of them whimpered weakly, and Tom pulled out. He didn’t move, though. He stayed where he was, threading his fingers with Loki’s and kissing the nape of his neck as he blanketed his back with his weight. Both sighed contentedly, and Tom wondered belatedly if this was a one night stand, or if Loki wanted more. Beneath him came a whisper. “Please don’t leave me, tonight.”

Tom smiled and kissed Loki’s neck once more before answering.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, darling.”


End file.
